With the recent trend toward widespread use of mobile devices such as cellular phones and achievement of higher speed and higher frequency in semiconductor devices serving as main components for personal computers, there is an ever increasing demand for a multilayer ceramic capacitor having a smaller size and a higher capacitance, the multilayer ceramic capacitor being implemented in such electronic devices. To provide such a multilayer ceramic capacitor, attempts have been made to reduce the thickness of dielectric layers constituting a multilayer ceramic capacitor and to increase the number of dielectric layers stacked.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes use of a mixture of a barium titanate powder (BCT powder) in which the A site is partially substituted by Ca and a barium titanate powder (BT powder) containing no Ca as dielectric powders constituting a dielectric ceramic. Such a combined use of two dielectric powders provides a multilayer ceramic capacitor in which fired dielectric layers are constituted by composite grains of crystal grains having a Ca concentration of 0.2 atomic % or less and crystal grains having a Ca concentration of 0.4 atomic % or more, both types of crystal grains containing barium titanate as the main component; and the thickness of the dielectric layers is reduced to 2 μm.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-156450